Actually, Pigtails Turn Me On
by homoeroticmaintext
Summary: Konami one-shot. Features MianmixYutaka, also, some PattyxHiyori if you look really closely OK, there isn't I just wish there was . Yuri. Rated 'T' just in case. Sorry, I guess I suck at summaries. I have fixed the problems as of 14/6/10


Yo. So, this is the first story I've uploaded on hear. It's also the first fanfic I've written in ages... **and **the first one I've been happy with or even completed. Lots of firsts... Thinking about it, it's also the first yuri I've written... I'll stop telling you about all the things this story is the first of for me now, though...'¬_¬

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star. Well... I own copies of volumes 2-4 of the manga, but I don't own it in any leagal copyright-y way. If I did, there'd be yuri. Well, it is a slice-of-life set in a high school with like no male characters, so it has lots of yuri vibes... but if I owned it they wouldn't just... yeah, I'll shut up now.**

_I have fixed the mistakes(like the plot-hole where the tissues in__ Hiyori's nose randomly disappeared_T_T"_), so it's a bit better now... hopefully.;;_

* * *

"I... love you, Izumi!" The twin-tailed tsundere exclaimed, her face a shade of red that didn't seem humanly possible. Konata just smiled.

"Yeah... I-"

"Ooh! Playing the tsundere route again are we?" Sojiro Izumi inquired, his grinning face sticking round the door and into his daughter's room. "You always seem to play that route these days. Hmm... Now, I wonder why **that** would be..?"

"Sh-shut up!" Konata snapped, throwing a pillow at the spot her father's head had just been. Luckily for him, he had sensed what was coming and closed the door just in time. Konata could hear him laughing to himself as he walked away, though. "So annoying..!" She grumbled. _On the plus side, of course, he seems to be aware of my feelings – of luuuurve – for Kagami and he hasn't like disowned me or whatever. I know he's weird and stuff, but, it's still good to know he doesn't think any differently of me just because I want to make her my waifu._

"Who do you want to make your 'waifu'?" The girl in question queried as she entered her best friend's bedroom, followed by her younger twin sister (the three had arranged to meet up for a study session). "And why is there a pillow on the floor?" She muttered, as an afterthought.

"GAH!" Konata vociferated, falling off her chair.

"Wasn't that reaction a little over-the-top... and belated." Kagami remarked cynically. "So, who's going to be your 'waifu'?"

Suddenly Konata went very red and wouldn't meet Kagami's eyes. Konata racked her brains for the perfect answer to make the tsundere leave the issue alone.

"Th-that's classified." She replied nervously, striking the pose as she hit upon the perfect reference.

Kagami gave an exasperated look and rolled her eyes. _Huh. I wonder what she's trying to hide..._ The lavender-haired teen knew the diminutive otaku well enough to know when she was hiding something. She let it slide, however. As she didn't want to pry and was sure Konata would have a good reason for withholding whatever it was, and that she'd reveal all when she was good and ready. Probably in some geeky and overly dramatic way.

It was several hours later, and Konata was sitting alone in her room at her computer. Tsukasa and Kagami had gone home a while ago. Konata pondered on what she should do for a few minutes. _I could do some gaming, I s'pose. Nah... Sensei's probably online, waiting to nag me to do my stupid homework. I think I'll write in my journal._

_'It's the end of another lonely day. Keeping this secret is really starting to affect my state of mind. I've decided that tomorrow I'll tell Dad. I mean I'm pretty much certain that he already knows, but, I'd like to actively tell him myself.-"_

"Tell me what?" Sojiro asked, as he entered his daughter's room. He looked a bit concerned.

"GAH!" Konata cried, falling off her chair for the second time that day. _Crap, I really need to stop thinking out loud!_

"You really are master of the OTT, belated reaction, aren't you?" He chuckled as his disgruntled daughter settled herself back on her chair, minimized the document she'd been working on and swivelled around. An uncharacteristically serious expression on her face.

"Dad, I like yuri. Lots. In fact, I, myself, am on that bus." Her face and tone were so dead serious, while her wording was so obscure that Sojiro couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Oh, come on, man! This is serious! I'm trying to-"

Sojiro cut her off with a hug. "You're my daughter, Konata, and I love you. Whatever you are is fine with me. Not that mine is really the approval you need, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Dad... I love you, too." Konata told her father.

The next day, at school, Konata was all fired up. _I'm totally gonna trigger loads of flags today! Then, I'll casually find a moment alone with her and invite her, and only her, for a 'study session', and then I'll just tell her how I feel. If she rejects me I'll have to live with it!_

As it turned out, however, she didn't need to orchestrate a 'casual' moment alone with the object of her affections, as the girl in question did it for her.

"Hey, Konata, I was wondering if you'd like to get together on Sunday to study?" For some reason, the tsundere blushed as she asked this. For once, though, Konata decided not to comment on it. _She'd just get all tsuntsun if I teased her about it. So, as she's already blushing, there's really no need for it. _She internally gave herself a thumbs-up at this.

"Yeah, sounds fun." She replied happily.

It was Sunday and Konata was watching television with Yutaka. Her father had told her he was going out for the day to work. Konata smirked sceptically at the thought. They both knew the real reason he'd gone out was to give his daughter some time alone with Kagami.

"Eep!" Yutaka yelped as her mobile announced that a call was being made to her. "Hello?" She answered as Konata guffawed at her cousin's girly reaction. "Oh! Minami-chan!...No, I'm free all day...Yeah, that'd be great!...OK...See you then...Me too...'K, bye nii." Yutaka had turned a very bright shade of red by the end of the conversation. She turned to her cousin. "I'm going to go out with Minami-chan now, neechan. I'll see you later." She informed the older girl.

"K. Careful you don't hurt your neck." Konata said with a falsely innocent, angelic smile on her face.

"Excuuuuuuse meeeee?" Yutaka exclaimed, somehow managing to blush even brighter than before.

"'Cos she's so tall. You'll have to look up a lot, y'know." She replied, continuing her theme of false innocence and ignorance. "Why? What did you think I meant?" She pretended to look shocked.

"N-n-n-nothing!" She stammered. "I'll be going now, have fun with Kagami-senpai."

Now it was Konata's turn to blush. Not that Yutaka saw this as she was hurrying out of the house as fast she could.

About half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Konata dashed to it. She flung the door open, to see Kagami's surprised face.

"Hellooo Kagamin~!" She greeted the still slightly bemused tsundere, cheerily.

"Hey." Kagami replied, eyeing her friend suspiciously. Konata was staring at Kagami and grinning like an idiot. Weirder still, she was blushing. "So... ah... you gonna let me in... or..?"

"Oh! Right, yeah! Sorry, about that." She'd turned really red now.

_Well, at least she's kind of got reason to blush now. I'd be blushing if I'd done that... Still... It's unlike her..._ Kagami thought as she followed Konata through into the house. There was definitely something weird going on with the blue-haired otaku.

"Get back here, you demented midget!" Kagami roared, chasing after the blue-haired otaku. Who was causing havoc as always. The tsundere wasn't entirely sure why she was chasing her friend like this. If asked, Konata would probably have said that Kagami had gone into Mega Tsuntsun Tsundere Rage Mode, and that was the reason for both why she was chasing the 'demented midget' and why she couldn't remember why.

"Oh, Kagamin, how could you say such hurtful things?" Konata replied. Turning as she did so, to allow her pursuer to see her false expression of hurt. At that same moment, Kagami, who had not been looking where she was going as carefully as she perhaps should have been, tripped and collided with Konata. They both fell to the floor, Konata some how ended up being straddled by Kagami. They both turned bright red. They stared into each others' eyes. Totally transfixed. The silence between the two girls wasn't so much awkward as charged. Subconsciously, Kagami licked her lips. Then, not thinking about what she was doing, she slowly leaned her head down towards her best friend, her blue-haired midget, her aggravating otaku, her... She kissed her.

Konata didn't even have time to react before the lavender-haired tsundere realised what she was doing and pulled away. A single tear rolled down Kagami's face.

"I think... I'm in love with you... I'm so, so, very sorry." The anguish so clearly displayed on her face also broke her voice at the end of the last sentence. She quickly removed herself from Konata and ran away, grabbing her stuff on the way out. The tears were flowing freely now, as she made her way home. _Oh, god. What have I done? She'll hate me for sure now. _Was all that went through her head.

"Oh. Oneechan, g'moring..." Tsukasa greeted the older twin sleepily – and inaccurately – as Kagami sped past her and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Back at the Izumi residence, Konata still hadn't moved from the spot in which she had landed on the floor in her bedroom.

Yutaka Kobayakawa had just arrived home, pulling her green-haired protector along behind her.

"Hello? Oneechan? Uncle?" She called. To her delight, no-one answered. A mischievous smile crept over her face as she turned to Minami and said, "looks like we're alone."

Minami nodded, feeling a nervous smile appear on her own face. Her heart was beating so fast it felt as though it would burst out of chest and run away, still, she closed the distance between them, took Yutaka's face in hands, and kissed her. When they finally broke apart, they were both grinning like a pair of idiots.

"Come on." Yutaka giggled, pulling the mint-haired girl, also laughing, along behind her.

As they passed Konata's room Minami, at least, had the good sense to look through the still open door. What she saw halted her immediately.

"Yutaka..." Minami said, joviality forgotten. Yutaka turned, a puzzled expression on her face. She took the few steps to the taller girl's side.

She gasped and went straight to her older cousin.

"Neechan! Are you all right?" Yutaka asked, crouching on the floor next to her cousin. Concern and fear were clear on her face; Minami hovered behind her like a hawk.

"Huh? Oh... yeah. I'm fine..." Konata murmured, she sat up and looked around. "She left..." Konata tried hard not to let any of her pain be visible on her face or audible in her voice, but she wasn't totally successful. Minami and Yutaka shared a worried look.

"Who left?" Minami asked, it was a rare occurrence which would, under other circumstances, have caused Konata to crack some stupid joke. Instead, she just stared vacantly into space and quietly replied; "Kagami."

"Kagami! Open this door immediately!" Miki Hiiragi yelled at her daughter through the locked door. She was answered with nothing but silence. "Please, Kagami..." She pleaded. She was beginning to get really worried about her third daughter. The previous afternoon, Kagami had returned home early from the Izumi household and locked herself in her room, refusing to come out nor let anyone in. Occasionally crying could be heard, but, that was it. _Something really terrible must've happened. _Miki worried mentally.

"Have you had any luck?" Tsukasa asked. She was already in her school uniform and 'ready' to go. She looked about as worried as her mother felt.

Miki just shook her head and sighed, by means of reply. She turned back to the door. "I think," she murmured so that only her youngest daughter could hear, "if she doesn't do it this time I'll let her stay off."

Tsukasa's face registered first surprise, then understanding as she nodded.

"KAGAMI! COME OUT AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG SO I CAN HELP YOU!" Miki shouted, unexpectedly loudly, at the door, causing Tsukasa to yelp in surprise.

"You can't help..." Kagami's reply was barely audible. The meaning, however, was clear as day. After that only quiet sobbing could be heard.

"Crap! I'm really late!" Konata said very loudly to no-one in particular. She zoomed into the train mere seconds before the doors closed. As she did so, she crashed straight into the younger of the Hiiragi twins.

"Eek!" Squealed the lavender-haired girl.

"You said 'Eek!' Heeheehee, how cuuuute!" Konata guffawed. At that point she realised she'd forgotten something very important. Kagami. Her face instantly flushed scarlet as she searched for the twin-tailed tsundere. "Wait. Where's Kagamin?"

"Ah... sis stayed home today..." Tsukasa replied, also blushing. She was slightly taken aback by her friend's obvious concern.

"Oh? That's not like her..." Konata remarked, looking worried. "Why's she at home? Is she sick?"

Tsukasa explained, to the best of her ability, the events which had taken place since Kagami's return. By the time she had finished they were nearly at school and the rest of the journey passed in silence.

It was, unfortunately enough, only when she was sat in her seat that Tsukasa remembered what her mother had asked of her as she left home earlier that morning.

"_I want you to talk to Konata-san, Tsukasa. Find out what happened yesterday." Miki had said. Tsukasa had, of course, agreed to this. Anything to help her mother and sister. She was, in fact, so preoccupied with her upcoming task she didn't even fall asleep in class._

At lunch, Tsukasa decided to broach the subject.

"So... Kona-chan, what happened yesterday?" She asked innocently. Yet again demonstrating her awful timing.

Konata, who had been taking a bite out of one of her beloved cornets, choked violently as she had inhaled her lunch the wrong way. Once she'd recovered, Konata replied with unusual tact; "look, I'd tell you, but I don't really think it's my place to say. I'm sure Kagami will tell you herself, when she'd good and ready." She then lapsed into a thoughtful silence. "Actually... would it be OK for me to visit her after school? We have some... stuff we need to talk about."

"Um... sure." Tsukasa very much wanted to ask what the 'stuff' was, but decided against it. Sure that Konata wouldn't let on.

Elsewhere in the school, 1-D's classroom to be exact, four friends were having their lunch in what was - for two of the four, at least – a decidedly awkward silence.

"Well, this is kinda awkward!" Patty declared loudly. Hiyori vigorously nodded her agreement. Whereas Minami merely shrugged an apology and Yutaka gave a startled little yelp as she was brought out of her reverie.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, Yutaka." The American giggled, not looking 'sorry' in the least.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night or something?" Hiyori asked, sounding concerned.

"My, my, Hiyorin whenever did you get to be so forward? It would explain why they're **both** out of it, though." Patty exclaimed, practically in hysterics. It was more from Hiyori's reaction than her own stupid joke, though. Luckily the joke went completely over Yutaka's head. Minami, on the other hand, first went bright red and then looked rather disappointed. Which incited yet more cackling from Patty and even set Hiyori off as well.

"I don't see what's so funny about sleep deprivation," Yutaka said, pouting, "but, no. I didn't get enough sleep. I was too worried about Konata-oneechan."

Minami nodded silently to show she'd had the same experience.

"You're worried about senpai?" Hiyori asked, the laughter from a moment ago replaced with concern for her most respected senpai, to whom she owed many doujin plots. Not that Konata herself was aware of most of them.

"What's wrong with Konata?" Patty asked in the same tone, almost simultaneously (she had been laughing harder than Hiyori, so it took longer for her to snap out of it). Konata was also the senpai Patty respected most, and due to pretty much the same reasons as Hiyori. Konata was a supreme otaku. Nay! An elite otaku. She's Legendary Girl A, for Haruhi's sake!

Yutaka then explained what had happened when she had returned to her home with Minami – leaving out what they had been planning to do, of course. Hiyori got a nosebleed anyway, though. Thanks to her over-active – and in this case accurate – imagination.

"Oh. So, dad's whad habbed." Hiyori said thoughtfully, her nose blocked with a tissue supplied by Patty.

"Huh. You don't suppose she tried it on with Kagami-senpai and got knocked back..?" Patty wondered out loud.

"What?" Yutaka exclaimed - causing several students to give her weird looks – her friends all looked at her with surprised expressions.

Patty was the first to recover. "Yutaka, Kagami-senpai and Konata's UST is such that even calling it 'underlying' seems inappropriate" She said seriously.

Minami raised an eyebrow at the 'UST' but, nodded her agreement none the less.

"Yeah. 'BLATANT underlying sexual tension' would be more appropriate" Hiyori concluded. She had taken the tissue out, upon feeling the end of her nosebleed.

"BUST!" Patty snorted in amusement. Minami rolled her eyes, and Yutaka just failed to understand the 'joke'.

"I agree that it's possible that's what happened, but I don't think it's the case." Minami stated quietly.

It was the end of school, and Tsukasa and Konata were on their way to Tsukasa's home, the Hiiragi residence.

"Anyone home?" Tsukasa called as she took off her shoes. Nobody answered.

"I-is she out?" Konata asked nervously. She'd been nervous since the end of school. Though, the fact that all the other Hiiragis were out, had calmed her down a bit.

"I doubt it. She's probably just still..." Tsukasa trailed off at that point, not really sure how to describe her sister's actions up to that point. "Just go straight up. I think I'll make some tea, would you like some?"

Konata shook her head and made her way up the stairs to Kagami's room. Once there, she took a deep breath which she let out slowly. She knocked on the door.

"Kagami?" She asked the door tentatively. "It's Konata." She clarified needlessly. There was no answer. "Come on... Open up!" She continued; half hoping it would irritate Kagami into opening the door. That didn't happen. There was a reply, however.

"Please... just go away, Konata." Kagami's voice sounded so depressed it broke Konata's heart a little bit.

"I'm sorry. You know I can't do that." She replied, rubbing her eyes, which were prickling with the start of tears. Neither of them said anything more for a few minutes, though to them, it felt like an eternity. "Look, I'm not leaving until we talk about this." She said, clearing her throat. "Refusing to open the door, won't change that..."

Silence.

"Fine, I really thought you would prefer to have this conversation face to face. But... if you'd rather have it through the door, so be it." This got Kagami's attention. She sighed as she, rather painfully got off her bed (she had been in pretty much the same position - sitting on her bed, hugging her knees - since returning home the previous afternoon). She stretched before opening the door.

"Come in then." She looked terrible. She'd quite obviously been crying, and there was none of the usual life in her eyes. Also, her voice was rough and as lifeless and resigned as her eyes. Konata drifted into the room. _God, I never expected her to look __**this**__ bad! It seems like the only reason she isn't crying is because she's used up all her tears._ Kagami closed the door behind them and returned to her bed, where she sat cross-legged. She had an empty expression on her face. "I don't mean to be rude, but, could you get on with it..?" She asked the otaku lifelessly.

"Get on with what?" Konata, who had completely forgotten why she'd come to visit Kagami in the first place, asked.

"Your rejection of me? And... you letting me know you hate me now? And... that you think I'm disgusting?" The tsundere replied, looking at her friend as if she was some kind of total moron. This was followed by silence, as Konata gathered her thoughts and Kagami prepared herself for the forthcoming heart-break.

"You really think I'd hate you for that, do you?" She asked with a bitter chuckle. "You really think I'm some kind of bigot?" Starting to get a bit irritated at how little her best friend knew about her. She strode towards Kagami, slowly but purposefully. Stopping millimetres from the bed. She stood in front of Kagami with a deathly serious expression on her face. Then, out of nowhere, she slapped the tsundere in the face. It wasn't hard. It was more like what you'd give someone hysterical.

"Wh-" Was all Kagami was able to say before she was interrupted by the blue-haired midget.

"Actually, pigtails turn me on." Konata remarked before she took Kagami's face in her hands and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Right, 'vociferate', to anyone who was wondering, is a particularly awesome way of saying 'exclaim' basically.  
The bit on the train where Konata laughs at Tsukasa saying 'eek' was a reference to my favourite manga Strawberry Shake by Shizuru Hayashiya. There's some Haruhi references in there too, as I'm sure you will have noticed.

I hope anyone who actually read this liked it, and I apologise for its not-very-good-ness=/  
I'd appreciate any reviews. Constructive criticism is good. Praise is even betterXD


End file.
